1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for converting color data from a certain colorimetric system into another colorimetric system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user picks up an image by an image pick up device, the user sometimes desires to print out the picked up image with a color printer. Color data produced by the image pick up device is generally defined in an RGB colorimetric system. In order to print out the color data (referred to as RGB color data) by the color printer, the RGB color data has to be converted into CMY color data defined in a CMY colorimetric system.